1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a removable and replaceable docking unit. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a removable and replaceable docking unit allowing for connection between a portable electronic device and another electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are in widespread use. Portable electronic devices must include a power supply for powering the device. Various types of power supplies are available for use in portable electronic devices. For example, more and more portable electronic devices are being designed to run on rechargeable batteries, such as nickel-cadmium, lithium-ion, or nickel-metal hydride batteries. For ease of use, most electronic devices that run on rechargeable batteries are provided with means for allowing the batteries to be charged within the device. Hence, people often speak of recharging their cellular phone, for example, as opposed to recharging the battery that powers the cellular phone. In order to recharge these batteries, portable electronic devices can be connected to a second power source, such as supplied by an AC electrical outlet, for example.
Regardless of a type of second power source, if the rechargeable battery is charged within the portable electronic device, the portable device must, ordinarily, be physically connected to the second power source. Often, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are provided with a port to which a power adapter or other cable may be connected, which, when connected to a power source, charges the battery of the device. In the case of the portable electronic device sold under the trademark IPOD by Apple Computer, Inc., for example, a dock connector to USB or FireWire cable may be used to attach the device to a computer, which in turn then charges its battery.
Other types of chargers, sometimes called a “base” or “desktop charger,” have a “docking station” into which a portable electronic device may be directly inserted to charge the battery. Some type of interface or connector is provided within the docking station to electrically connect the portable electronic device to the charger. Such “base” or “desktop” type chargers often plug directly into a wall outlet via an integral power cord.
In addition, some accessory devices are provided with docking stations into which a portable device may be docked to allow electrical and mechanical coupling between the devices. An example of such an accessory device is an amplifier/radio/clock/speaker system into which a personal audio media player may be docked to allow audio media played by the personal audio media player to be output through the speaker system. In such cases, a portable electronic device may be charged via the accessory device.
All too often, an interface for connecting a charger or accessory device to a portable electronic device becomes unusable for any of a variety reasons. Often, the connection involves pins to be inserted into a port or connector provided on the portable device. Frequently, the pins become damaged, e.g., broken or bent, and connection between the charger or accessory device and the portable device becomes impossible. In such cases, the entire charger or accessory device must be replaced due to only a few broken or bent pins.
In addition, portable electronic device manufacturers are constantly upgrading their products. Often, second, third or later generation electronic devices are not compatible with earlier generation accessories, such as chargers, adapters, etc. In such cases, the consumer is forced to purchase all new accessory devices when upgrading to a newer generation product. For example, a consumer may own a certain brand of cellular phone and all the accessory devices, e.g., an AC adapter, car charger, and computer syncing cable, that go with it. If the consumer trades in that cellular phone for an upgraded version, the consumer is often disappointed to discover that their accessory devices, e.g., AC adapter, car charger, and computer syncing cable, are now obsolete or incompatible (i.e., due to the purchase of the newer phone). Accordingly, the consumer must now purchase new accessory devices often only because the port for connecting the cellular phone to the accessory device has changed.
Further, a charger or accessory device may appear to quit working. For example, the accessory device itself may be operational, but its interface is defective. However, there is currently no convenient way for an average consumer to determine the cause of the problem, and hence, the entire accessory device must be replaced. Moreover, as previously stated, even if it is determined that the interface is defective, it is still currently necessary to replace the entire accessory device.
Needless to say, the above situations result in an incredible waste of resources and money, contribute to environmental waste and are expensive drawbacks to portable electronic devices.
Thus, there is a need for means by which an entire electronic device need not be replaced due to a damaged or non-operational dock connector.
There is a further need for means by which an entire electronic device need not be replaced due to a change in a port or connector for connecting a portable device to the electronic device.
In addition, there is a need for means by which a damaged or non-operational electronic device may be easily tested by a consumer.